1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a rotating device and in particular to one designed for automatically rotating the meat string over the fire of a barbecue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional way to roast a meat string is simply achieved by manually rotating a stick with meat string over the fire of a barbecue. However, the meat string is easily burned when not rotated in time thereby making it harmful to the health. In addition, when required to rotate a number of sticks with meat string, it will often cause the user to be in a flurry.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a meat string stick rotating device for a barbecue which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.